


Summer's Lease

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is bitter and summer is sweet, in more ways than one.<br/>Written for the "Season" prompt at the Amnesty challenge at fan-flashworks, February 2013. Also the prompts "We always met at the edge of a blade" and "march" at dsc6dsnippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Lease

When the bargain was first made with the Winter Queen over Ben, Ray thought he would never see him again. He wouldn’t have had any obligation to stay past their allocated time, but who could have resisted the Faerie?

But true as steel, there he was on Ray’s doorstep on the first of Spring, at the other edge of the blade that should have cut apart their hearts and souls.

It is the height of summer now, as they march through the woods. They’ve been quiet most of the walk, not wanting to spoil the comfortable silence between them.

It’s the time of year when Ray stops counting the days until Ben leaves because every number means “too soon”.

When they reach a clearing, they sit down to rest. Ray lays his head in Ben’s lap, the sun on his face, Ben’s fingers in his hair. A moment to treasure and keep in his heart for the cold days along with the others he’s been hoarding all through summer.

He opens his eyes to Ben clearing his throat and looking at him sincerely.

“Do you ever… regret this?”

Ray’s face breaks into a smile.

“Never in life.” He sighs. “Wish it was different. But I’d rather have this than anyone else all year.”

Ben blinks. He bends down and kisses Ray, whispers broken words. Their fingers intertwine.

"You knew that though," Ray says, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Ben responds, his voice thick. “Of course.”

Ray wakes up alone on the first of Autumn.

 _Thank you for the warmth_ , Ben’s note says.

Ray folds it up and keeps it in his breast pocket, knowing winter will end with Ben’s knock on his door.


End file.
